Axel the Hedgehog (Feudal Universe)
Lore A version of Axel who lives on Mobius #750 in the Nimagi Dimension. A meteorite crashed into the Earth bringing with it a new type of metal dubbed Helios. Helios was experimented on and was found out to have supernatural abilities that granted the user or object immense power. Humanity used the metal to improve their daily lives, 200 year life span, and enhanced weapon efficiency to name a couple. . Centuries later Helios started to become scarce, the meteor couldn't keep up with the demand anymore and humanity fought for what ever scraps remained leading to the last war of Earth. Humanity wiped themselves out with Nuclear weapons enhanced by Helios causing the tectonic plates to shift creating a super continent once more. What little animals that survived the fall of Earth mutated into mobians. Axel's ancestors migrated to the south west and took on a feudal Japanese life style. Over the course of 40 years more meteors crashed onto Mobius bringing more sources of Helios, Like whom ever sent the first down didn't want to repeat another "Fall of Earth" Backstory Axel's mother drank liquefied Helios to cure her illness while she was expecting him but it only accelerated his birth. He was born on March 9th and was raised from birth to be a samurai. His father hammered in lesson after lesson each day to make sure his son wouldn't die on the battlefield. The emperor accepted the boy for further training eventually molding him into a shogun worthy of an ancient weapon. A katana forged by Helios known only as the Dragon's Tooth was gifted to him. He led the emperor's army into battle countless times with other shogun who each led their own sections. The eight heads of Orochi they were called, every single one of them wielding a different weapon forged by Helios. They were all marked with an Orochi tattoo on their bodies with Axel's being on his back. He served the emperor with any task he was ordered to do. Whether it was burning villages, public executions, Tax collecting, or espionage, Axel followed faithfully until the emperor set his sights on conquering the super continent using the Helios weapons. In the middle of the night Axel stole the weapons he could carry and fled the south east region. He now roams the Northern region protecting the Helios weapons from his former comrades, ninjas, and other samurai the emperor hires. Personality This Axel is not a hero like his other version. He only cares about keeping the Helios weapons safe and would murder anyone without hesitation in order to do so. He tends to be a super serious person but does show signs of "lighting up" from time to time. Abilities, Feats, and Equipment The Dragon's Tooth- a Katana that he was gifted with from the emperor before being held as a traitor. The blade was forged from the first comet that landed during the age of Earth Oni's Hammer- Forged from Helios, it is a Japanese club called a Kanabo. Given to Omoi Okoto by the emperor until Axel stole it to keeps it's use in safer hands.Its been said at full swing the Oni's Hammer can be used to make and break mountains Serpent's Sting- a Flintlock firearm who's bullets said to contain Helios that's been modified into a poison. Thanks to the Helios in his blood stream Axel can summon the Helios weapons from a pocket dimension as he wishes. He concludes this is where Helios originated from His reaction speed has been in both offensive and defensive stances have been enhanced. Being able to cut a flintlock round out of the air just as it leaves the barrel. He was able to cut down 5 miles of bamboo with a single wind strike from the Dragon's tooth. Body of Helios- The Helios in Axel's blood reacts to his emotions giving him a specific super natural ability depending on his mood. Anger- gives him immeasurable strength and durability calm- allows him to heal wounds to muscles and vital organs over time. Kami's realm- As a last resort Axel can pull a foe into the realm of Helios were the Helios in his blood gives him demigod like abilities due to an infinite supply of it in this space. He grows stronger the more time he spends inside the realm. Since his weapons are made from Helios he can use the weapons with out even touching them while in the Kami's realm. He can fight and travel at faster than light speeds, Dragon's Soul.jpg|Dragon's Tooth Dragon's roar.jpg|Serpent's Sting Kanabo.jpg|Oni's Hammer Orochi.jpg|The Orochi tattoo that Axel and his former comrades bare Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Hedgehogs